This Isn't You
by QueenOfYourHearts3
Summary: On a snowy day in her little town, (Name) met the Guardian of Snow. Jack Frost. To her, he was like her own personal Guardian Angel. She lost touch with him for a couple of years and got herself into some trouble. Now, Jack is back. Can he help save her from the danger she has put herself into? Is he already too late? Jack Frost x Reader. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Jack watched as (Name) painted her nails, getting slightly frustrated with herself. He sighed, wondering why she was trying so hard to look different. Recently, she had started wearing makeup, doing all these crazy things with her hair, and dressing in clothes that looked extremely...how should he put it? She kind of looked like a Puritan more often than not. Always hiding herself inside some chunky pullover.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, knowing he wasn't heard. "This isn't you." He sighed, sitting on her window. He tapped the glass and frost instantly formed. (Name) looked over at the window, gasping. She saw the (favorite flower) pattern on her window.

"Beautiful." (Name) breathed out, touching the pattern gently. Jack smiled, remembering this same look of wonder on her face when he met her. It had been two years ago when he first saw her...

 _Jack sat on a tree branch in the middle of the forest. He had been in a small town, bringing snow almost everyday, the kids seemed to love it._

 _"Augh! It's so cold~!" He heard a whine come from the forest floor. Curious, he looked down. There, walking through the forest, was a girl, about the age of 15. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and her skin was (s/c)._

 _"If she doesn't like it, I'll just have to make her." Jack said, a mischievous grin forming on his lips. Jack reached down and made a snowball. He blew on it and was just about to through it when, he heard her singing._

 _"I hear your voice on the wind,_

 _And I hear you call out my name._

 _'Listen my child,' You say to me,_

 _'I am the voice of your history._

 _Be not afraid come follow me,_

 _Answer my call and I'll set you free!'"_

 _Jack stood there, dropping the snowball and listened to her smooth voice._

 _"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain._

 _I am the voice that always is calling you,_

 _I am the voice, I will remain._

 _I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone,_

 _The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow._

 _Ne'er do I sleep throughout the cold winter long,_

 _I am the voice that in springtime will grow."_

 _Jack could only stare as the girl twirled and danced around the snowy forest. He couldn't hear the music, but knew that it must have been lively. Then the girl stopped and become serious, still swaying though._

 _"I am the voice of the past that will always be,_

 _Filled in my sorrow and blood in my fields._

 _I am the voice of the future,_

 _Bring me your peace, bring me your peace and my wounds they will heal."_

 _The girl put her hand over her heart, as if she were in pain, Jack became slightly worried. But then realized it was part of the song._

 _"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain._

 _I am the voice that always is calling you,_

 _I am the voice._

 _I am the voice of the past that will always be,_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain._

 _I am the voice of the future,_

 _I am the voice._

 _I am the voice._

 _I am the voice._

 _I am the voice!"_

 _The girl collapsed on the ground. She giggled lightly to herself, panting a bit from dancing around._

 _"Wow." Jack breathed. He sat next to the girl, obviously not being noticed. He had the strongest urge to know her name. "But how?" He asked himself. Then it hit him. Jack jumped up and made his way to a tree untouched by his frost. He tapped it lightly with his staff. Words formed out of the frost saying, 'What's your name?'_

 _Jack looked back as he heard the audible gasp. The girl had gotten up and started walking towards the tree. She touched the words lightly, a look of pure and innocent wonder on her face._

 _Jack chuckled, startling the girl. Could she see him? The girl looked around nervously._

 _"H-hello?" She squeaked out. She could hear him,well, that worked too._

 _"Hey." Jack answered, laughing once again as she jumped. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He said._

 _"M-my name's (F/Name), (F/NAme) (L/Name). And you are?" (Name) asked, looking around._

 _"The Name's Jack, Jack Frost." He said, bowing. Knowing fully that she couldn't see him anyway._

 _"Jack," (Name) tested his name, "I like it. Nice to meet, er, hear you, Jack." She giggled._

 _"Likewise." Jack chuckled._

Jack laughed at the memory. He was surprised to hear a gasp escaped (Name)'s lips. Then, Jack heard something he thought he'd never hear leave her mouth again. His Name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack." (Name) breathed, hand still resting on the frost covered window. Jack's breath caught in his throat. "I-is it really you?" She questioned, the silence making her doubt herself.

"Y-yeah, I'm here." He answered. (Name) sighed in relief.

"Good. Now that I know I'm not crazy," She laughed nervously, "Where did you go?" She asked, still not being able to see him. Jack frowned, he didn't go anywhere.

"I never left. Well, I mean, not for long. The longest I ever left was about a month, maybe two tops." Jack sighed. "I guess you just stopped believing. Which is completely understandable, seeing as how you're in Highschool now, but-."

"Jack." (Name) cut him off. He looked towards her curiously.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her completely, not that she could see this. (Name)'s hand slid down the frosty window.

"What happened to me?" She sighed. Jack was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a bit shocked. She had changed over time, yeah, but everyone did. The way she said it, though, it pulled at Jack's heart. "(Name), what are you-?" Jack was cut off by a man coming barreling into (Name)'s room.

(Name) yelped as the man came towards her. His hands wrapped themselves tightly against her shoulders where, Jack had just realized, there were bruises. How did he not notice those before?

"N-Nate, I thought you were out of town." (Name) squeaked, though, it came out more like a whisper.

A vicious smile crept upon the man's face as he leered down at (Name). "Oh, I was. But I thought that I'd come back early and visit my favorite girl. Make sure that you weren't fooling around on me." He growled. "Let's face it. I've got to keep little sluts like you in line." (Name) flinched at his biting comment.

Jack could feel the rage rise inside him.

"I promise you, Nate. I'm not cheating on you. I'm not like you." (Name) stated, but quickly realized her mistake.

"Like me?" Nate laughed. "You couldn't be like me. I'm actually desirable." He gave a nasty smirk. "No one could ever possibly want you. I'm doing you a favor here, doll." He let go of her with a shove. Then throwing a plastic bag towards her. "Here are more appropriate dresses for you. We can't have you going around town showing every man your body. Remember, I know how their minds work. You're safer with me." With that he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Moments later, Jack and (Name) could hear a car door shut and then engine roar to life. He was gone.


End file.
